


The Sunshine Files

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #1 of the Sunshine Files.  Justin makes a discovery about Brian's ancestry. Authors' Note: This is our first collaboration. Hope you like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Jee –zus, Brian!" 

"What? It's business. I'll be home in a few days."

"But you were supposed to be home today," Justin protested.

"Something came up," Brian said.

Justin remembered what that line of Brian's used to mean. It was his standard reply for getting out of something he didn't want to do. And worst of all it usually meant that what had come up was Brian's dick, and it would be up a trick's ass in the blink of an eye.

"I bet," Justin replied with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Look, it's unavoidable. I intended to come home today, but Leo Brown wants to fine tune the campaign and he is going to take me to dinner with a colleague who may be in the market for a new ad agency."

"Sure," Justin said resigned to something always taking precedence over his time with Brian.

"I'll call you tomorrow and I should be home the following day."

"Sure," Justin repeated.

"Later," Brian said and clicked off. Justin didn't bother to reply and Brian didn't bother to wait for a reply.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Justin said to the empty loft.

Brian had been gone since Monday morning and now he wouldn't be home until the weekend. He was in Chicago on business, but it wasn't supposed to take this long.

Justin flopped down on the sofa and turned the TV on. He had been back from California for about a month. The first week he was back Brian had fucked him until he walked bowlegged and was afraid to sit down. His ass thought it would never recover. And then they had fallen back into the usual lack of communication that had plagued their relationship right from the beginning. Brian had been more and more busy building his empire in the advertising world. He had been highly successful at everything he had undertaken. But the more successful he had become the longer hours he worked and the less Justin saw of him.

Money was no longer a problem for either of them. Justin had some saved from his time working with Brett Keller, but he still hadn't decided what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Brian wanted him to go back to PIFA and finish his schooling. Justin didn't think he could go back to being a college student after being out in the working world. He wanted to work. He just didn't know what he was qualified to do. He was restless and unsettled, and Brian's long absences didn't help any.

Justin had gone through all the channels on the TV without finding anything he wanted to watch. What was that song "57 Channels and Nothing On"? He shut the TV off and got up to wander around the loft. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and carried it over to the computer desk. He debated going on line, but there was nothing there that really interested him at the moment. He wandered over to the bookshelves and scanned the spines of all the books there. He knew he had read most of the novels, but maybe there was a good one that he had missed. He squatted down to look at the lowest shelf when the back of a large green book caught his attention. It was definitely not a novel, but he never remembered noticing it before.

Carefully Justin extricated it from the other books leaning against it. It was heavy and he carried it to the sofa carefully. It looked pretty old. He sat down setting the book on the coffee table and looking at the title. It said "Art of Pennsylvania". Justin looked at the title more closely. That was what it said. He marveled at a whole book on art from this state. It wasn't exactly a hotbed of the artistic world.

Wondering where on earth Brian would have obtained this book Justin opened it to the blank pages inside the front cover. There was an inscription. It read: "When I found this book I knew you would want to learn about your ancestor. Enjoy, Claire."

"Claire?" Justin said aloud. That was Brian's sister but he couldn't imagine her being interested in an art book. In fact he couldn't envision her reading any book at all. With that in mind he started turning the pages.

His eyes grew large as he beheld the colorful plates of the magnificent paintings within the covers of the book. He shut the book with a snap to again look over the binding and covers of the book. A hint of the original bright green binding had now aged into a rich deep forest green. The inside flyleaf had a faded label of its original owner and each color plate, a protective tissue covering. The art book was in itself a work of art.

Noting the copyright date, Justin had a feeling the book was long out of print, making it all the more valuable and the more curious. How did such a book belong to Brian and why would his sister give it to him? Brian never showed any outward interest in art other than Justin’s latest projects. And from what Justin recalled of their history, even when things were good between Brian and Claire, she just didn’t seem the type to give a book as precious as this to Brian. Justin brought the book to the computer desk.

While waiting for the computer to boot up, Justin continued his exploration of the "Art of Pennsylvania." Keeping in mind the age of the book, Justin handled it with a more gentle hand, using Brian’s silver letter opener to flip the pages. "Damn, I’ve been watching too much of the History Channel lately," Justin mused, remembering that book conservators handled ancient books with cotton gloves so that the oil on their fingers wouldn’t damage the pages. "Shit, Brian’s right, as always, I should go back to school."

Returning his attention to the computer, Justin let the book fall open as it rested on the desk. The pages automatically opened to the center. The center plate was a portrait of an elegant looking tall man with a poise that reminded Justin of another tall, and at times, elegant man. He read the caption out loud. "John Aidan Brian Kinney 1802-1879 One of Pennsylvania’s most prolific and famous artists and landowners."

"Holy fuckin’ shit!" Justin shouted to the computer and whatever stick of furniture that cared to listen. "This is amazing; Brian has a famous ancestor. Wow, wait till I show him this." Justin jumped up from the desk and began to do a little ‘wait till I show you this,’ dance around the loft. Halfway through a pirouette, Justin’s sanity returned. Allowing Brian full access to this little tidbit of information at this stage might not be very wise. Gentle Ben, Brian was not. Justin could be risking more than Brian shooting down Justin’s little mystery tour. Brian could quite literally piss on the book, if he felt its contents threatened his time space continuum in any way, shape or form. No, a little judicial planning was called for.

Justin sat back down at the desk, calmed his racing heart and picked up the letter opener. Carefully he studied the portrait of Kinney with his artistic eyes. The man looked to be in his late twenties possibly thirty. Justin smiled, how fitting to learn of a Kinney ancestor at about the same age as Brian when they first met. The hair was the same color, the fingers long and sensuous. The stature, regal, another Kinney that mere mortals shouldn’t mess with. Justin scanned the pages hoping for further information on Kinney or the artist who painted him but little was there. Justin turned the page, revealing a family portrait of Kinney. In the gutter of the page a dried rose, flat like tissue, with the barest hint of color. 

The portrait was typical of the period. Husband standing, in front of him and toward his right, his wife, seated, holding a baby in her arms, an older child standing to her left. Kinney stood stoic, his wife looked almost maudlin, her pretty features hidden behind a blank expression. Very typical, no emotion, except for the fifth person in the portrait, someone who ought not to be there. Standing next to Kinney but slightly apart from the family was a young man. He wore a serene smile and was looking up at Kinney with admiration in his eyes. A favorite art student perhaps, a nephew, a lover? "Focus, Justin, let's not jump to conclusions." Justin turned the page.

Nothing. Nothing further on artist Kinney. He was about to return to the center plate when a piece of paper slipped out between some pages toward the back of the book. "Oh great, I ripped it." With the letter opener, Justin carefully prodded the book open where the paper stuck out. Several yellowed papers slid onto the desk. As if touching a Rosetta Stone, Justin attempted to unfold the notes. 

Carefully Justin lifted the first note and opened it. The paper was old but still strong. Justin read the cramped hand with difficulty. It said:

"Dear Jack, I know you thought you were doing the right thing when you took your son and left. Your father and I were very upset with you. I know Brian has a smart mouth but you should not hit him. Life has not been easy for you, but we all have our trials. Please try to be forgiving and come visit us soon. Your father is not well. Mother"

Justin studied the paper and frowned. Here was proof of the way Jack Kinney had treated his son. Justin had always had an inkling of what it was like for Brian but the man would never talk about it. It must have been awful.

Justin gingerly opened the next note. It must have been written after Jack's father died. It read:

"Dear Jack, I was very disappointed that you didn't come home for your father's funeral. I would very much like to see you and your family. I don't know how much longer I'll be around. I hope you and my grandchildren are well. Please come and visit us. Mother"

It was strange that Jack Kinney wouldn't even have gone to his own father's funeral. The falling out must have been much worse than Justin had first thought. There was one more of these notes. He carefully opened it. It said:

"Dear Jack, I have been rather ill lately and the doctor doesn't seem to know what's wrong. I have a bad feeling about what is happening to me. In spite of everything that has happened between us, I want you to have a good life so I am sending you the deed to the farm. Maybe some time in the future you and Claire will be able to live here and find the happiness that you both deserve. I won't ask you to visit, as I know you won't. Mother"

Justin finished the letter and stared at it. It was very strange. There was no mention of Brian, just Claire. Why would his grandmother forget all about Brian and want Jack and Claire to live on the farm? None of the letters were dated so it was hard to tell how old they were. Would Brian have been grown up and successful when that last note was written? Is that why he wasn't mentioned? And what about Joan? There was no mention of her anywhere. Maybe Brian's grandmother didn't like Joan any more than Brian did. Justin had to admit that his brief encounter with her had made him extremely uncomfortable. He knew Brian seemed to detest having to have anything to do with her.

There was one more piece of paper. He opened it slowly noting that it was probably the oldest of the pieces of paper. It was the deed that Jack's mother had said she was sending. Why would she have sent it to Jack before she died? Why had Jack left it in this old book and never claimed the property? There were so many unanswered questions. If Brian had the book and Jack was dead, did that mean that the property now belonged to Brian?

Justin folded up the papers carefully and laid them on the desk. He was about to put them back in the book when he changed his mind. He wanted to find out some more about this. Maybe Brian had family or property that he knew nothing about. Justin decided that he would do some investigating. He took a file folder out of the desk. He thought for a moment before he labeled it "Sunshine". He opened the letters and unfolded the deed placing them flat inside the folder. He closed the folder and placed it in the drawer knowing that Brian would never open his files.

Once that was done he logged on to the internet. He would start by doing a search for John Aidan Brian Kinney. This could prove to be very interesting.


	2. The Sunshine Files

Justin’s search for the elusive John Aidan Brian Kinney was proving more difficult than it should. Other than some vague references to his art, his penchant for painting the landscapes of the Pennsylvanian countryside and his ill fated marriage, little was written about him. All Justin’s usual art research sites were useless. "Think, Justin, if he was so famous, why can’t I find him?" Scratching an imaginary itch on his nose, Justin absentmindedly typed the name Kinney into the Google search engine box. What came up didn’t surprise him. Brian Kinney this and Brian Kinney that, the gay, blah, blah, blah. The gay, GAY!

Justin refocused his search to gay or homosexual artists. BINGO! Kinney started out as a typical artist of the time, married into a socially and financially well off family. His art was looked at as a hobby that would have been put in its proper place after Kinney married and took his rightful place as landowner and head of a powerful Pennsylvania family. His wife was the only offspring of a rich land baron and since women were not allowed to inherit property, it was up to her to marry well. Her husband would then be allowed to pass on the property to his male heir, manage it until his son became of age and reap the rewards of owning the land. If being gay made you a second class citizen now, think of what a scandal it would have caused back then. Especially for a prominent family.

Okay, so what had he learned?

Brian had an ancestor that was an artist, good enough to be written about in an art history book. Said artist might have had some sort of homosexual affair that may have disgraced his family and there may be some property somewhere that may belong to Brian. Lots of maybe’s. But what did this have to do with Claire and this book? And it still didn’t answer why Brian’s Grandmother wanted Jack to live there with Claire and not Brian. It didn’t make sense.

Justin decided to put aside his research on Kinney. It did explain why Brian was so talented when it came to advertising. He knew Brian had an eye for color and perspective, it's what made him so good at what he did and why Justin always knew he’d get an honest opinion from Brian when Justin needed a critical eye to look over one of his creations. Brian had art in his genes. And he’d have an artist in his jeans if he’d only come home.

Justin printed out what he had found out about Kinney, the artist, and placed it into his Sunshine file. Feeling tired, Justin shut down the computer, put the kettle on to make some tea and took a quick shower while waiting for the water to boil. In the shower, Justin couldn’t help thinking about the one letter about Brian being hit. As bad as it got with his father, Craig never hit Justin. Before Justin came out, he had a loving father, still had a mother who stood by him, and a wonderful, if annoying sister. The total opposite of what Brian had while growing up and still had. No, that’s wrong. Brian did have a loving family now, just an unusual family. But he was loved and Brian knew it, even if he didn’t admit it.  
The whistling of the kettle brought Justin running to the kitchen. With his cup of "Sleepytime" tea, Justin took the art book back to the sofa and began to flip through its pages, this time exploring the back of the book. Close to the appendix, a photograph was stuck to a page. With the flat edge of the letter opener, Justin was able to pry the picture loose without damaging the book. Turning the picture over in his hand, Justin saw a picture of a happy loving young couple, holding hands and smiling brightly for the camera. The date imprinted on the side of the picture said July 4, 1965. The caption written on the bottom read, "Jack and Claire at the beach."

Justin stared at the picture and then read the caption again. There was another Claire. But who was she? Was she Jack's sister? Had she died and Jack had mourned her enough to name his child after her? Justin studied the picture. Jack and Claire didn't look anything alike. But they looked very happy in the picture. Here was another puzzle to add to the Sunshine files. He carefully placed the picture inside the folder and went up the steps to bed.

The next day Justin drove to Harrisburg and went to the state offices there. He spent the day going through information on the Kinney family, including birth and death certificates. He found the location of the property that was listed on the deed. All his research did was create more questions.

For one thing there was no Claire Kinney that he could find, except for Brian's sister who was certainly not the woman in the picture with a very young Jack Kinney. The property on the deed was listed as belonging to Jack Kinney. It had been transferred from his mother to Jack in 1985. That was long after Brian and Claire had been born. Justin wondered why she would choose that moment to give the property to Jack. 

And then there was the whole question of who was paying the taxes on the property. Justin had not been able to find that out. He assumed that Brian's grandparents would have paid it while they were both alive, but with the deed tucked away in that book, it didn't seem like Jack would have paid the taxes. Brian had never mentioned that his father owned any property other than the house where Joan now lived. From what Brian had intimated it seemed unlikely that Jack would have money to pay the taxes on the property. He was always hitting Brian up for money and seemed to have drunk any other money he got his hands on.

As Justin drove back to Pittsburgh his mind was full of questions. Was Claire someone that Jack knew before he met Joan? Was he in love with her? They looked so happy in that picture. Brian never once said his own parents were happy. The word happy didn't seem to have been part of the Kinney vernacular. But in that picture Jack had been happy and so had the woman.

And the firstborn child of the Kinneys was named Claire. Justin wondered if Joan knew who the Claire in the photo was. Somehow he doubted it. Could Jack have named his daughter after that woman in the picture?

Justin arrived home a little after nine at night. The message light on the phone was flashing and he listened to what had been recorded. It was from Brian. He would be in tomorrow afternoon at 1:30. He wanted Justin to pick him up at the airport, but if that was a problem he would just catch a cab.

Justin sat at the desk and pulled out all the papers he had photocopied in Harrisburg. He added them to the Sunshine file and stuck it in the drawer of the desk. He had a lot to talk to Brian about. He wondered how he could broach the subject. Brian was as likely to tell him to mind his own business as to welcome the news of what Justin had found.  
Justin sighed. He would have to talk to Brian. He had gone about as far as he could on his own. Brian had information that Justin didn't have. He hoped he would be able to get Brian to cooperate so that they could get to the bottom of the mystery.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, spill."

"What?"

"Spill. You pick me up from the airport without so much as a ‘how did it go Brian, or I’m hungry, let’s go find something to eat, or I’m horny, I missed you, let’s hurry up back to the loft and fuck.’ Nothing. Nada. Silence. And don’t take this the wrong way, Sunshine; silence was never your strong suit. So, spill. What’s got you all worried, occupied and otherwise distracted? "

"You’re not going to like it."

"Since when has what I like or dislike ever got in the way of your mouth? Tell me, I’ll never have a moment's peace until you do."

"It’s kind of involved and I need to show you some stuff. We may also have to go out of town."

"Justin, I just got back."

"Not fly anywhere, we may have to drive into the woods."

"Not with my Vette, we don’t. Okay, quit glaring at me. You going to tell me about ‘your mystery?’"

"Yeah."

During the drive back to the loft as well as on the ride up in the elevator, Justin told Brian all about the book, about John Aidan Brian Kinney, the letters, the deed and the photograph. Justin silently stood back, bracing himself for the explosion a la Brian to hit.

"Justin, are you going to stand there in the elevator all day or are you coming inside?"

"Um."

"Get your ass in here; show me your file and the book."

Three hours and two Thai takeout dinners later, Brian closed the book and set it on the coffee table beside Justin’s Sunshine file.

"Fuck, me!"

"My pleasure."

"Tie a knot in it, little boy. This is amazing, and you found out all of this in two days."

"You’re taking this remarkably well. I expected more shouting, at least a growl or two."

"Maybe your annoying maturity is rubbing off on me. Seriously, I am curious to find out about who this Claire is and see if we can find out more about the artist, Kinney. But I’m really interested in the farm. I think I remember going there as a child. I seem to remember this huge property with a small stream running through it. I remember apple trees and sunflowers in the garden."

"Sounds so nice. Do you think the farm exists?"

"Haven’t a clue. I don’t remember Jack or Joan saying anything about the farm and there certainly was no mention of it in Jack’s will, not that he had a real one. All he left us was debt, which I took care of. I bet Joan has no clue about the farm or the rest. I don’t think she was with us when Jack took me there. I don’t remember Claire either. He called it a boy’s day out. We got in his car and drove for hours. We only did it a couple of times. The last time, I remember playing near the stream. I was real little, couldn’t have been much older than Gus is now. I slipped and fell in, someone pulled me out. Another boy. I think he was older than me but I was always tall for my age so I don’t know. He asked me if I was okay, then took me back to the house. Then he ran back into the woods. I got my clothes all wet and dirty which made Jack angry. He yelled at me and when I tried to explain, he..."

"He hit you."

"Yeah."

"Brian, I’m sorry."

"Sorry is bullshit. I mean it this time, Justin. You have nothing to be sorry for. It was Jack. Something turned him into an angry man. I never knew the Jack that’s in that picture. I always thought it was something I did or something I didn’t do. Maybe if we figure this out I might find out what really happened. Find out who Jack really was." 

"Brian, what if we find out something horrible."

"I’ll take my chances. Can’t be any worse than when I was growing up. Besides, I’ve seen you when you’re all butch and in protective mode. No one would dare mess with us if you’re with me."

"Brian, that has got to be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me."

"I don’t do sweet."

"Then how about you do me. Get your fine ass in bed, Kinney, and make like a bottom boy. This butch wants his bitch."

Brian stared into Justin’s deep blue eyes. It wasn’t often when Justin made his true nature apparent and even rarer when Brian welcomed it. Tonight the gods were shining down upon both of them. Brian smiled softly then gently thumbed Justin’s cheek. Placing a chaste kiss on Justin’s lips, Brian whispered, "Could you clean up this stuff then lock up the loft? I want to take a quick shower." Justin responded with a nod and his own smile. Both men got up from the cushions. Justin headed for the loft door as Brian went to shower. Within 15 minutes they met in the bedroom.

Brian, still damp from his shower and draped only in a deep wine colored towel, lay seductively on the duvet. Justin slowly removed his clothes, letting them fall in a pile at the foot of the bed. Skin still golden tan from his time in the L.A. sun, Justin reminded Brian of a young lion on the hunt for his first kill. Brian waited for the pounce.

Instead of a ravenous lion chewing on his lips, Brian received kisses softer than butterfly wings. He felt his jaw and neck lovingly nibbled and his collarbone licked. Justin slowly worked his way down, sucking on each dark nipple causing Brian to arch up, feeding more of his breast into Justin’s warm mouth.

Justin continued his descent, rimming Brian’s navel then following the dark treasure trail to Brian’s proud hard aching cock. "Fuck!" Brian screamed out as Justin sucked down Brian’s entire length in one swoop. Justin paid homage to Brian’s infamous organ, keeping Brian on the edge of the precipice. "Please." The soft plea escaped Brian’s lips as he spread his thighs wantonly, bending his knees to allow Justin access to the tight pucker. Justin released Brian’s cock then suckled each ball, real and otherwise. He then focused on Brian’s twitching hole.

Laving the tight gateway, Justin made sure Brian was relaxed and well prepared. As eager as Justin was to fuck Brian into the mattress, he needed to show restraint. Justin eased one spit slick finger into Brian’s incredibly tight hole, rocking it slowly in and out. Before venturing a second finger, Justin reached for the lube and condoms. Slicking two fingers and Brian’s anus, Justin opened Brian’s hole, gently scissoring his fingers. Brian relaxed around Justin’s fingers then began to fuck himself on them. Justin added a third finger. When sufficiently stretched and receptive, Justin donned a condom, adding more lube then pushed his way into Brian. Both men moaned loudly as Brian adjusted to the fullness. Justin slowly retreated then slid back. Brian wrapped his long legs around Justin digging his heels into Justin’s ass to encourage harder penetration. Justin began to fuck Brian in earnest. 

The sweat poured off each man as they felt themselves nearing climax. Justin grunted with each thrust, his balls slapping against Brian’s ass.

"God, Justin, close!"

Justin felt Brian tighten around him then explode, shooting his cum up onto Justin’s chest. Justin’s orgasm triggered by Brian’s, he filled his condom. He collapsed onto Brian’s chest squishing the cum between them. After calming their racing hearts, Justin rolled off of Brian, disposed of his condom and brought a warm damp cloth to clean off his exhausted lover. Returning the cloth into the bathroom, Justin snuggled against Brian covering the two of them with the warm duvet. Brian in an unusual display of emotion deeply kissed Justin then buried his head into Justin’s neck. Soon, Justin heard the soft wheeze of Brian’s snores. Smiling to himself and very much in butch protective mode, Justin encircled Brian with his arms and fell asleep.


	3. The Sunshine Files

Brian spent the rest of the week finishing up accounts that needed his attention at work. He had promised Justin they could try to find the farm on the weekend and he would make good on that promise, no matter what fucked up part of the Kinney family history they might find out about.

Saturday morning they set out bright and early in the black Jeep that Brian had insisted on renting. He had made it abundantly clear that the Corvette was not going over gravel roads where stones would chip away at the exterior. Justin had sighed and agreed. Sometimes Brian was so fucking anal, and yet, sometimes that was a good thing, like the other night.

"What the fuck are you thinking about?" Brian demanded as they made their way onto the interstate.

"The night you got back from Chicago," Justin said with a grin.

"Enjoy your moment on top, little boy," Brian snarked. "It's back to the bottom for you."

"I don't mind. Bottoming has its own set of pleasures." Justin smiled.

"Yeah, it does," Brian agreed with his own smile.

They looked at each other and marveled at how far they had come in their relationship. Brian shook his head and concentrated on the road.

"Are you sure you know where the fuck we're going?" Brian asked after a while.

"I was hoping you'd recognize the turn-off," Justin replied with a straight face.

"Recognize the turn-off!" Brian bellowed. "It's the fucking interstate! Every turn-off is exactly like the last one."

"Don't get your knickers in a knot," Justin said calmly. Brian glared at him. "We want exit 91. But I do hope you will start to recognize where we are because I don't have an exact location for the farm, just some lot numbers."

"Fuck! This is going to be a wild goose chase," Brian said shaking his head. "I should have known better than to listen to you."

"I'm always right," Justin said confidently. "Wait and see."

"And when we're lost and starving in the wilderness, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk."

"That's some plan for being lost in the wilderness."

"I have my priorities straight," Brian stated.

"And then you can carry me when I can't walk anymore," Justin chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Oh, next exit will be 91," Justin said.

Brian pulled off at that exit and Justin told him to go left over the bridge. Brian hoped Justin knew what the fuck he was doing.

"Do you recognize anything?" Justin asked after a bit.

"I was fucking five years old! And I'm not even sure there was an interstate that we took to get here."

"That's a big help," Justin said studying his map. "I think we're going the right way. There's a little town up ahead. "We could stop and ask if anyone knows the Kinney farm."

"As opposed to driving aimlessly about for hours and hours?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"Brian," Justin said looking thoughtful, "why didn't you ever find the picture and letters in that book?"

"I never looked at the fucking thing."

"Why?"

"After Jack's funeral, Mom handed it to me. She said Jack used to look at it every now and then. It always pissed her off that he would never talk about it. She never looked at it either, just prayed for Jack's soul, old reprobate that he was. She wanted every reminder of Jack out of the house, so she told me to take the book."

"But you never opened it."

"I didn't like reminders of Jack anymore than she did," Brian stated. "I brought it home and stuck it on the shelf. I intended to throw it out. Don't know why I didn't."

"You were meant to take this journey. I just know it. Otherwise that book would have been long gone."

Brian stared at Justin for a second until his eyes had to refocus on the road. He knew he would never be taking this journey without Justin. There were so many journeys in life that Justin had led him on.

"Let's ask here," Brian said pulling up to the general store in the little town of Bridgeton. He hoped they were doing the right thing.

Brian pulled the Jeep into a dusty parking space in the front of the "The General Store." Yup, that was the name over the door, The General Store. He and Justin jumped out of the Jeep, stretching the kinks out after their long drive. Taking a deep breath, they walked into the store together. 

The store’s interior matched its exterior, looking as if it had popped out of a Norman Rockwell painting. The floor was thick pine, darkened and worn with time and the footfalls from decades of customers. The wooden bins, neatly stacked with produce and daily essentials. On the counter, displayed in big glass jars, candy. To the delight of children young and old, candy and old fashioned bubble gum. One jar held wooden sticks, on the end of each stick, about three inches long, were brightly colored crystals in shades of red, blue, purple and green.

"Excuse me, what’s this? Is it candy?" Justin’s eyes sparkled as he gazed at the candy.

"It’s rock..."

"Rock candy," Brian answered just before the clerk. "I remember, we stopped here. It was hot and Jack wanted some beer. I saw the rock candy. I was afraid to ask Jack but I guess I was staring at it and the woman behind the counter asked me what was my favorite color. I said blue and she handed me a stick with the blue crystals. I was surprised that Jack let me have the candy. It took me hours to eat it because it was so sweet. That was the last time we were here. I fell in the stream later that day; we never came back."

"My mother," the clerk, about ten years older than Brian, ventured. "The woman was probably my mother. She always gave free samples. You’re not from here?"

"No," Justin answered for Brian whom seemed deep in thought. "No, my friend may have family here. He visited a farm near here as a child. Do you know if a family named Kinney lives around here?"

"Kinney, Kinney, nope doesn’t ring a bell and I know all the families around here for thirty miles."

"Oh, well, thank you. I guess they moved away. Brian, we drove all the way here for nothing."

"Wait, my Mom’s out back taking inventory. Maybe she remembers. I’ll be right back." The clerk turned and went into the back of the store. Justin watched Brian walk to the front door. He could see Brian’s chest rise and fall as Brian seemed to struggle to breathe.

"Brian, are you okay?" Justin softly asked, knowing that this was not a time to smother Brian but allow him the time to process his memories.

"I’m fine, Sunshine. It’s just I have so little memory of anything good in my life. The few times we came here were good."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, we came this far, we'll see it through. At the very least, we’ve had a nice drive out of the city. Let's see if she recognizes the name."

At that moment the store owner came out from behind the swinging door that led to the storeroom.

"Hi, I’m Charlotte. My son says you visited my store as a boy and that you may have family around here."

"Yes, ma’am. I think my grandparents may have had a farm near here. My father and I came into this store a couple of times. But it was a long time ago; I must have been about 4 or 5."

"Well, young man I have a pretty good memory for names and I do recall a family named Kinney. Matter of fact they were a bit legendary."

"Really?" Justin’s ears perked up and he leaned on the counter.

"Well, yes but not in a good way, but not bad either. I know that sounds confusing. Come out back with me and I’ll explain. Have you boys ever tasted Birch Beer? It’s similar to Root Beer. Here ya go. Now let's sit out here and I’ll tell you an interesting story."

About an hour later, Brian and Justin climbed back into the Jeep and continued on their journey. A half a mile from where Charlotte told them the farm was, Brian pulled off to the shoulder and turned off the ignition. 

"Brian, we’re almost there, why are we stopping?"

"Justin, I need a minute. Run this by me again. From the beginning."

"Okay. First, what we read and surmised about your ancestor, the artist Kinney, seems to be true. He was famous for a while until he had an affair with a man. There was a scandal and he left the area with his friend. His wife stayed and managed the property until her son became of age and took over. It appears that your Grandfather was Kinney’s grandson. Your grandfather worked the land and was fairly successful. He married your grandmother and had a family, one of which was Jack. From all accounts Jack was a normal guy who met a young woman named Claire Anderson. She and Charlotte grew up together but became estranged when Claire and Jack fell in love. By that time the farm was starting to fail and your Grandfather had to sell off bits of it. Jack left home to look for work in the city and I guess that’s where he met Joan. Charlotte seemed to think that Jack had intended to come back for Claire but he never did."

"Yeah, Jack knocked up Joan and the rest, as they say, is history. But that doesn’t explain how this Claire Anderson got the farm."

"Brian, think about the one letter your Grandmother wrote when she thought she was dying. She always thought that Jack would come back, take over the farm and live with Claire. Maybe Claire took over the farm while she waited for Jack."

"She’s gonna have a long wait."

"Brian, cut the snark. Charlotte said that Claire works hard to keep the farm running, what’s left of it. You ready to meet her now?"

"Ready as I’ll ever be." Brian started the Jeep and drove to the road that led to the Anderson Farm.


	4. The Sunshine Files

They drove along the dirt road studying the mailboxes looking for the name Anderson. Most of the boxes were old and battered, names long since worn off. Suddenly Brian turned into a driveway and stopped the Jeep.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked. "Do you think we've missed it?"

Brian stared up the driveway at a brick house with a large addition on the back. Trees lined the path to it and a huge maple stood to one side.

"I climbed that tree," Brian said proudly.

"What? You mean this is it? This is the farm?" 

Brian nodded. "I think it was on that last trip when Jack brought me here … before I fell in the stream. I was trying to get up into the tree but I was too little. My grandfather came out and lifted me onto that big branch, the one to the left. I climbed around on the branch and ventured a little bit higher. It was scary being up so high, but I loved it. I remember waving to Jack who was drinking a beer. When wasn't he drinking a beer? I don't know how long I stayed up there but I remember I wished I could have a treehouse and I could live up there high above everybody. Nobody would be able to find me … or hurt me."

"Just like the loft?" Justin asked.

Brian glanced at him and stuck his tongue in his cheek. "Maybe," he admitted.

"So, are we going to the house, or do you want to turn around and go home?"

Brian considered for a minute. "We came all the way here to get some answers. We need to see it through."

"Then let's go," Justin said touching Brian's arm in a gesture of reassurance.

Brian put the car in gear and drove the last bit up to the house. They climbed out of the Jeep and looked around. Suddenly a dog came bounding out from behind the barn barking loudly. Brian and Justin both jumped and stepped back towards the Jeep ready to get inside if the dog proved to be vicious.

"Beau!" a female voice called sharply. The dog immediately stopped barking and ran over to the woman who had just emerged from the screen door at the back of the house. A beautiful octagonal gazebo had been added to the house. It would be a great place to sit in the evenings on a warm night. The woman patted the dog and stepped closer to where Brian and Justin stood. "He's not going to bite you," she said. "He's just protective when strangers appear. Come over and I'll introduce you."

Warily the two men approached. Beau smelled them and started wagging his tail. If these people were acceptable to his mistress, then they were acceptable to him too.

Justin leaned down and held out his hand to the dog. Once Beau had smelled it he started licking Justin's face as the man rubbed the fur around his neck. "I'm Justin Taylor," Justin said looking up at the woman. "And this is Brian Kinney."

Justin watched the woman's face and her sharp intake of breath as she heard Brian's name. It obviously meant something to her. "I'm Claire Anderson," the woman said extending her hand to Brian. Brian shook it somewhat hesitantly. "Are you Jack's son?"

Brian felt the petite hand in his start to tremble as he answered, "Yes ma’am." 

"I think I need to sit down." Brian clasped Claire about her waist and guided her to a grouping of chairs that were arranged in the screened gazebo. 

"Forgive me; I’m not usually this emotional." 

"I’m sure this is a shock."

"Yes, although Charlotte called to tell me you were on your way. Seeing you in person, well..."

"I know. Mrs. Anderson, if you don’t mind, could you explain all this to me. I remember this farm as a child even though I only came here a few times. I don’t remember you. Are we related in some way?"

"Brian, may I call you Brian?"

"Yes."

"Then please call me Claire or Miss Anderson, if you like. I never married. I’ll try to answer all your questions but please tell me something first. Jack, your father, how is he?"

"Miss, Claire, I’m sorry, he’s ..."

"Dead, he’s dead, isn’t he?"

"Yes, I’m sorry."

"When? How?"

"Almost two years ago, lung cancer."

"I’m so sorry."

"Don’t be. Look, I won't pretend and tell you how wonderful he was or what a great father he was. He was a mean, angry man and he took it out on me and my mother. I came here looking for this man." Brian pulled out the photograph of Jack and Claire, smiling together on the beach and placed it in her hand. "That’s the man I want to know about. And why he..." At that point Brian got up and stormed off into the woods, leaving Justin and Claire sitting alone.

"Miss Anderson, are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Justin. It’s just all overwhelming. For most of my life I’ve been waiting for Jack to come back, to claim this house, claim me. Now to find out he’s dead and he has another family, it’s a bit much to take in. Will Brian be all right?"

"Yes. Give him a few minutes. He likes to think he’s a big he-man, no emotions, that nothing gets to him. But he’s just the opposite; he just doesn’t like to show it."

"That’s just the opposite of the Jack I knew. When we were together he was kind, sensitive and loving. He hated to leave and he swore he was coming back. I knew about the visits. It hurt that he never asked for me. I never knew what happened. I thought I did something. His parents, especially Jack’s mother, treated me like I was their daughter even when..."

"When what?"

"I think we better wait for Brian to come back. This may take some time. Let's go inside. I have some iced tea or milk, if you prefer, and a fresh batch of tollhouse cookies. It must have been some drive from Pittsburgh." Justin answered with a growl from his stomach and a blush to his cheeks.

"That settles it. Milk and cookies for now and I have a pot roast planned for dinner. I have a feeling we may need something hearty to help us get through this."

"Yes ma’am!" Justin exclaimed with a smile as he followed Claire indoors to her kitchen.

Out near the stream Brian sat on a boulder that was warm from the sun. Puffing on a cigarette, he pondered the thought of getting back in the Jeep and making a beeline back home. He didn’t need any of this bullshit. He certainly didn’t need to hear what a great guy Jack was from someone who knew nothing about his background. What he needed was Justin to tell him that everything was going to be all right. He half expected Justin to trot after him but Justin knew Brian needed some space to let all this settle. Making sure the cigarette butt was completely snubbed out, Brian pushed himself off the boulder and walked back to the house.

Expecting to be greeted by a concerned bundle o’ blond, Brian was a little pissed when he saw an empty porch and heard his blond’s giggles from inside the house. 

"Justin?"

"In here, Brian."

"Please come through, Brian, we’re in the kitchen."

Brian opened the screen door and caught a whiff of the homemade cookies that his concerned boyfriend was scarfing down with gusto. Following the heavenly aroma, Brian discovered Justin sitting at the kitchen table, cookie in hand and Claire peeling potatoes.

"Please join us, Brian. Would you like some cookies? I’ve put on a pot of coffee. Justin says you prefer coffee."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Brian glared at his boyfriend who was innocently looking up at him and munching on another cookie. "Thank you, Claire. I could do with some coffee."

"Help yourself to a cookie."

"I don’t eat..." Just then, Justin gave Brian a look that told him to be nice. "They look good." Brian picked up a cookie, broke it into smaller pieces and began to nibble on the smallest piece. Smiling, he looked up at Claire, "It’s delicious."

"Thank you, Brian. Now, I think you came here for some answers. Justin has already told me what you two have found out. I can tell you what Jack meant to me but I’m not sure you’ll like hearing it. No child likes to hear about their parents’ sordid past, the mistakes they’ve made. We all like to think our parents are perfect or near perfect."

"Claire, if it’ll help. I have done quite a lot in the past that I’m not very proud of; I don’t think you can shock me. And as I told Justin before we started this scavenger hunt into the Kinney past, it can’t be any worse than when I was growing up."

Claire studied the young men sitting at her table, took a deep breath and told her story.

"About the time when that picture was taken, we were very happy, making plans for our future. I just graduated from high school and we were going to get married. But the farm had started to fail. Your grandfather held out as long as he could but he had to sell off parcels of land to pay the mortgage and the farm hands. Even then the money was tight. My father worked one of the biggest parcels; we lived off the land and sold the extra. Our acreage was just beyond the stream adjacent to this house. I spent most of my days here. Jack wanted to go to Pittsburgh. There were a lot of factories springing up, all hiring. Jack swore he’d make it rich, come back and buy up the land his father sold off. We spent the summer together and then in the fall, he left for the big city. It was the last time I saw him." Claire paused and took a sip of coffee to fortify herself before she went on.

"He wrote his parents every week and included a note for me. We all waited each Friday for his letters. They came without fail. By Thanksgiving I found out I was going to have a baby. Jack’s baby. You can imagine how I felt, what a scandal it would cause. Just because the town’s population is separated by miles of farmland and woods doesn’t mean we don’t know the comings and goings of each family. My family was mortified and they wanted to send me away. Your grandparents invited me to stay with them. They missed Jack and would embrace his child, they insisted. I was relieved to have a home but I didn’t want Jack to find out about the child. He was working so hard and sending money back to his parents. He didn’t need to be burdened. Eventually my mother came around and gave whatever she could to your grandmother. Your grandmother was a sweet woman and she lived up to her name, which was quite a feat considering how stubborn the Kinney men were. And I get the impression that you uphold that little tradition."

"So I’ve been told," Brian snorted out.

"Excuse me, Claire, but what were Brian’s grandparent’s names?"

"Your grandfather was a tall bear of a man. You favor him in height and in coloring although you could stand to gain some weight."

"My weight is just fine. What was his name?"

"Aidan."

"Brian, like the artist and your middle name!"

"Yes, that makes sense. The artist was John Aidan Brian Kinney. Aidan named his son John, but we all called him Jack. Jack named you Brian Aidan."

"My grandmother?"

"Patience."

"I think I’ve been very patient."

"No, no, Patience, that was her name. She was a tall woman, almost as tall as Aidan and thin. Long fingers and surprisingly strong. You wouldn’t think she was so strong being so thin but she was. Bet you’re like that too."

"He is, very strong."

"Need to be to keep up with you. Claire, you said you were pregnant and that Jack didn’t know."

"I wouldn’t allow Patience to tell him. I figured he’d make good on his promise and come home after he saved up enough money. My son John was born in May of 1966. Jack kept writing to us. He was gone almost three years when the letters stopped. At first we thought he got too busy to write, then we got a letter from a different part of town. He moved, then he moved again. Eventually they stopped coming."

Brian picked up another cookie and took a big bite, savoring the big chunks of chocolate. He also took a gulp of the strong coffee and filled in the pieces of Jack’s life for Claire.

"Somewhere along the line, Jack met Joan and she got pregnant. Her parents were strict Catholics; it was a shotgun wedding."

"And you were born?"

"No, my sister, Claire."

"He named your sister after me?"

"I suppose he did. He must have loved you very much. He certainly never showed any love toward Joan or me. And I never met anyone in the family with the name Claire. Most people name their children after someone and there isn’t any other Claire in the family."

"Brian, where do you come up with this stuff? Gus isn’t named after anyone."

"Sure he is Sunshine, didn’t you name him after your stuffed bear?"

"Who’s Gus?"

"My son."

"Oh, I thought you and Justin are, uh..."

"Partners. It’s a long story which may require a lot more cookies to get through. Let's get this one over with first. My sister is two years older than me. So she was born about the time Jack’s letters stopped coming. I always knew he loved her more than me, now I know why. Your son, where is he?"

"He’s working; he’ll be home for dinner. He’s an architect. I think he gets his creativity from the artist."

"That’s where I think Brian gets his from. Brian’s in advertising; he owns an ad agency. Do you think John will be okay with all of this? And us?"

"Justin, I don’t give a fuck whether John is okay with this or not! Excuse me."

This time Justin followed Brian out the back door, into the yard.

"Brian! That wasn’t very nice."

"Nice?! Nice? I just found out I have an older brother, who probably will punch my lights out when he finds out what a fucking bastard he has for a father. And I find out that my sister, the cun...."

"Brian, don’t."

"That my dear sister is named for Jack's long lost lover. Who, by the way, is a very lovely woman and in an alternate universe could have been my mother and I wouldn’t have grown up to be such an asshole! For Christ’s sake, Justin, what the fuck am I doing here?"

Brian turned and stood facing away from Justin, shoulders slumped so low, looking like a sad little boy. Justin watched the shoulders shake, slowly, he approached Brian.

"Brian, we’ll go home. You found out about Claire, that’s enough for now. We can come back some other time." Brian sniffled a couple of times then rubbed the tears from his eyes before turning to face his lover who by now, was in full butch protective mode. 

"I’m sorry I lost it back there. We should go back in, I need to apologize."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I’m sure." Brian held out his hand for Justin. With Justin’s hand firmly clasped in his, Brian straightened his shoulders, inhaled deeply, and the two headed back into Claire’s kitchen.


	5. The Sunshine Files

Justin and Brian wandered down to the stream. Brian had apologized to Claire for running out on her. He found all this drama very hard to stomach. When Justin had suggested they go home, he had been ready to do that, more than ready. But then something had stopped him. He had come all this way to find out about his family and some part of him wanted to know it all. He had already learned some amazing things.

Jack had another son. He had a half-brother. He had always known Jack liked the ladies. How many times had he heard his parents fighting about where Jack had been, who he had been with? Joan didn't want the old bastard but she didn't want anyone else to have him either. Had to keep up appearances, you know.

And then there was Claire, a kind and gracious lady, the kind of woman that Brian would have longed for in a mother. Jack had done her wrong, like he had so many others, Brian included. But she didn't seem bitter, just disappointed. She would have been happy for Jack to have come back even after all these years. Brian wondered if she would have even recognized her Jack in the man that his father had become.

Brian sat on the big rock watching the sun as it started its descent towards the horizon. Justin sat between his legs and periodically Brian rested his chin on the top of the blond head. Justin was the only constant in this shifting drama. Brian held on tight. 

Claire had said they would eat late because it took John a long time to drive home from the city. He often worked on Saturdays and would be there some time before eight o'clock. Apparently he was quite a successful architect, but he had never married and continued to live with his mother on the farm. He loved the property and had poured a lot of money back into it over the years. Brian found it hard to envision living with your mother as you approached forty, even if your mother was Claire.

"Let's go climb your tree," Justin suggested suddenly.

"Are you fucking nuts?"

"Come on. It'll be fun," Justin said standing up and tugging on Brian's hand. He hoped that might pull Brian out of the melancholy that seemed to have enveloped him.

"Justin…"

"Come on. I want to see where you would have built your treehouse."

Brian was about to tell Justin to fuck off when he thought better of it. Justin's strength and support would be needed when John arrived, and he and Brian met for the first time. Brian knew he could never face it on his own. He allowed Justin to pull him up and they made their way to the tree beside the house. They could see Claire in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on her pot roast.

"Give me a boost," Justin said looking up at the branch.

Brian made a cup of his hands and boosted Justin onto the branch. Justin's lovely ass was right in his face as he did so, and he felt his dick grow hard as he held Justin's backside making sure he had purchase on the branch. Then he reluctantly let go.

"Come on up," Justin said with a smile as he situated himself on the branch, his feet dangling down. "The weather's great up here," Justin giggled.

Brian found a spot he could wedge his foot into and with a mighty grunt he propelled himself up beside Justin. He wiggled around until he was sitting beside his lover. Justin's hand went around Brian's waist and he leaned in for a kiss.

"Happy now?" Brian asked.

"Very," Justin grinned.

"It's not nearly as far from the ground as I remembered," Brian observed looking around.

"You were five," Justin reminded him. "Gus would love it up here."

"Yeah," Brian sighed. He was worried about meeting John. He couldn't decide if he wanted the guy to be nice and then he could have the brother he had often wished for. Or, John could be an asshole like him, and he could go home never wanting to see these people again.

A big black Lincoln Navigator slowed at the entrance to the driveway and then turned in. This had to be John. Brian drew in a breath and watched from his vantage point in the tree. The Navigator pulled up beside the Jeep and a tall, thin man got out. He looked questioningly at the Jeep and then headed for the house not seeing Brian and Justin in the tree.

"Mother," he called, "whose car is that?" He disappeared into the house.

Brian dropped down from the tree. Their brief escape into Neverneverland was obviously over. Justin slid down and Brian caught him as he landed. That earned Brian a big kiss.

"Excuse me!" said a strange and somewhat annoyed voice from behind them. "My mother said we had company. Dinner's ready."

"Thanks," said Justin taking Brian's hand and leading the man towards the back door of the house.

Brian allowed himself to be led, finding it difficult to drag his eyes away from the other man, his brother. They did have some similarities. They both had Jack's nose and they were tall and Brian wasn't sure but he thought the eyes might be the same too. This man, however, didn't seem the least bit happy to see them. Brian wondered what Claire had told him.

When they all were in the kitchen Claire took a deep breath and said, "John, I want you to meet Jack's son. This is your half-brother, Brian Kinney."

"What?" John asked looking from his mother to Brian and back again. "Brother?"

Brian extended his hand, but John just stared at it.

"Jackie," Claire said using the affectionate nickname she had always called him and putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and silently marched out the door. They all stared after him. When there was no further sound from outside Claire seemed to relax. "Thank God he didn't get in the car and drive away. He needs some time to absorb what he was just told."

"He never knew … about Jack?" Brian asked.

"He knew Jack was his father, and I always said Jack would come back for us some day, but he never knew about the other family."

Brian realized he was 'the other family'. "Should I go after him?" he asked tentatively.

"He'll be down by the stream," Claire said. "Go talk to him. Dinner can wait."

Reluctantly Brian went out the door. He fucking hated this kind of emotion. But what could he do? He made his way down to the stream and saw John sitting on the same rock that he had occupied earlier in the day.

"Hey," Brian said lamely as he approached.

"Leave me alone."

Brian debated doing just that. He could get in the Jeep and they could be back at the loft in a few hours. He knew somehow that that wouldn't be a good idea even though that's what he would love to do, leave all this family shit and turmoil right here where it belonged.

"I fell in this creek when I was a little boy," Brian said by way of conversation.

John looked up at him and frowned searching for a memory. "How old were you?"

"About five," Brian said. "It was the last time that Jack ever brought me here."

"Jack! That was fucking Jack? I pulled you from the stream that day and took you back to the house. I ran away and hid behind the barn when you started to cry and called for your father. I watched him whip you but good. He scared the shit out of me."

"That was dear old dad," Brian said sarcastically.

"That was Jack? But … how? How could that asshole who beat up a little kid be the man my mother described as my father?"

"I think he changed … a lot … after he left here."

"Fuck!" John said shaking his head. "I actually saw my father that day … and I didn't have a fucking clue."

"I guess I should thank you for pulling me out of that stream," Brian said extending his hand once again. This time John took it and looked into Brian's eyes, eyes that matched his own.

"Maybe I should have let you drown," John said.

"Maybe you should have," Brian admitted.

John's eyebrows arched up at that statement and his face softened a bit. "Mother will be having a fit because her dinner will be burnt. We better go back."

"Sure," Brian said as he followed John back to the house.

The reluctant brothers sauntered back to the house. Of course, Brian’s saunter was well perfected, whereas big brother John's still needed work. Brian smirked as the two fell into an easy rhythm, swaggering their way to the door.

"What?" John asked, seeing the smirk pasted on Brian’s face.

"We kinda walk the same."

"And if we’re both left handed then we probably jerk off the same, doesn’t mean we’re going to be best buds and hang out together."

Brian stopped abruptly, his smirk becoming more evil. Then as if cruising a hot trick, Brian stared at John, looking him over, up and down, stopping at a spot on his shoulder. "Don’t need to jerk off." Brian mumbled. Then louder, "And if that chip on your shoulder gets any bigger, you’ll become a hunchback. Believe me, I’m an expert on chips."

"Oh yeah? You gonna knock it off me?"

"Nope." Brian was very aware he carried his own set of chips that he was still working on. He had no business working on anyone else's.

John’s hardened expression softened again as he began to realize that Brian might not be the threat he initially thought he would be. "Who knocked the big one off your shoulder?" 

"That little blond in there with your mother. And if we don’t get into the house soon, there won't be any dinner left for us to eat."

The brothers hurried inside.

*************

"Well, I see you’re both alive and no blood was shed. I suppose I should be grateful. Now, go wash up, the both of you, then sit, before my dinner is ruined."

John and Brian looked convincingly contrite as John showed Brian where he could wash up. Claire winked at Justin as he helped to set the table. Justin gave Claire the thumbs up sign.

Dinner was quiet, the small talk was limited to the artist Kinney and how Justin’s interest in art sparked this journey into the Kinney family past. The implication of Kinney’s homosexual affair and the obvious out and proud way Brian and Justin conducted themselves fascinated Claire. John was also quite curious but remained stoic.

"Brian, I hope you don’t mind me asking, you and Justin are...what is the correct term?"

"We’re partners."

"Partners, thank you. You mentioned you have a son? Uh, how can that be?"

"The short version? My best friend, Lindsay, from college wanted to have children. I made a donation."

"And her husband agreed to this?"

"Her husband doesn’t have the necessary equipment. Mel, Lindsay’s partner, is a woman."

"Oh dear. This is a bit confusing."

"It gets better. Michael, my other best friend, fathered a child for Melanie and he just got married to his partner, Ben."

"You must lead an interesting life."

"You don’t know the half of it!" Justin interjected.

"Did Jack know about all of this?"

"He found out I’m gay shortly before he died. We rarely spoke and when we did it was only when he needed money." Brian noticed the wince from Claire then quickly added. 

"He did get to meet Gus. He seemed genuinely happy to meet his grandson. Joan, on the other hand, is convinced that I’m going straight to hell and bringing Justin along with me. I corrupted the poor lad at the tender age of seventeen."

"Brian, you didn’t have to corrupt me, I would have done that on my own. Claire, I was lucky. Brian was my first and even though he doesn’t like to hear me say this, he was very kind and gentle with me. I’ll never forget that. No matter what happens between us, I can never forget."

Justin’s sentiment was not wasted on Brian. Their rocky beginning and past notwithstanding, they had to admit their connection would never fade. Justin reached for Brian’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. Claire nodded with understanding, her mind going back to that summer when Jack was kind and gentle with her. She understood the connection.

"Your son lives with his mother?"

"Yes, he does. I..." Brian hesitated, hating all this soul searching sentimentality. Sucking it up, he continued. "I have a picture of Gus, if you’d like to see him."

"Yes, I'd like to, very much."

Brian removed his wallet from his pocket and took out several pictures. The one of him holding Gus the night he was born and another recent photo. The picture of Jack holding Brian as a baby slipped out from between them and fell in front of Claire. Snatching it up before Brian could, Claire stared at the photo.

"You and Jack?" Brian nodded. Forty years of tears began their descent down Claire’s face. The emotionally stunted and embarrassed brothers had no idea what to do. Justin got up and brought a nearby box of tissues to the table then gave Claire a hug, holding her until she was able to compose herself.

"I’m sorry, Claire; I guess this wasn’t a good idea." Brian started, not knowing the right words of comfort.

"Brian, sorry is bulldinky! Jack and I both made mistakes. Instead of being honest with each other, we hid the truth. By doing so we made a lot of people suffer. We can’t undo the past but we can try to make the future better. I have no intention of inserting my way into your life and I suspect that your intentions are the same. You were curious about your roots and I don’t blame you. My concern is with John. I know this has been a shock for you Brian but think of how this is affecting John. John, I will respect your wishes. You are my son and my first priority. If you don’t want me to pursue a friendship with Brian, I won't. If you want to get to know him better, I’ll support that too."

"You’re very lucky to have a mother like Claire, John. Joan, let's just say that if Joan learns any of this, she’d be in the nearest church on her knees saying a novena. I’m not here to mess up your life; I just wanted to know why Jack was so angry all the time."

"How noble of you." John, who had remained silent for most of the ‘this is your life, Brian Kinney, show,’ finally spoke up. "Aren’t you forgetting something?"

"I don’t know what you mean."

"This farm."

"What about it?"

"It’s yours."

"Mine? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Brian! Language." Claire and Justin spouted out in unison. Brian dramatically sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you mean the farm’s mine?"

"The deed. And Aidan’s will. The farm and the land were passed on to Jack when Aidan died. You are Jack’s legitimate heir. Therefore the farm is yours." John got up and walked to the refrigerator. Pulling out a beer for himself, he offered one to Brian, who accepted with a nod. John shut the fridge door and plopped back into his chair. He laughed at the look of indignation on Justin’s baby face. "Sorry, I didn’t think you were old enough to drink." Brian, who nearly shot his beer out via his nose, coughed down a laugh. Justin remained silent and highly insulted. Brian and John couldn’t help themselves and burst out laughing. Justin, pulling ‘a Mikey’ crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed.

"Justin, why don’t we leave these two cretins to their beer? Besides the cookies, I made an apple pie earlier today. How about the two of us have a piece with some vanilla ice cream? That sound good to you?" Justin, never able to turn down apple pie and ice cream, smugly smiled at the devastated brothers. Claire, turning to the older boys, declared, "If you two clean up the kitchen, then and only then will you get some pie."  
John and Brian faced each other for a split second then jumped up to clear the table and wash the dishes.

Claire rewarded the boys as promised with ample slices of pie dripping with ice cream. With coffee on a tray, the newly formed family had dessert in Claire’s living room.

"Claire, these paintings, did Kinney paint them? They’re beautiful. The landscapes, so full of detail. It’s like I was standing in the fields. I wish I could paint like that." Justin stood in front of a painting of a corn field admiring the technique. "His use of color and the upsweep brush stroke, simple yet insightful."

"Justin, your paintings are beautiful too."

"But nothing like this, Brian. Besides, you know I sketch better than I paint. Claire, do you have more of Kinney’s work?" 

"Yes, in the hall. I’ve tried to keep the paintings out of direct sunlight so they wouldn’t fade. Come and look." Justin and Brian followed Claire into the hall that lead to the upper floor. Lining the walls were several paintings. Some landscapes, others portraits. John, who grew up with the paintings remained in the living room.

"Brian, look at this. This is the young man in the painting, the one in the book. I bet he was Kinney’s lover." A small plate on the bottom of the frame had the name Patrick engraved on it. "I wonder what happened to him."

"The story goes that after Kinney’s wife discovered their affair she demanded that Patrick leave the country immediately. He did. He went to South America. He was shortly followed by Kinney, who first arranged with his lawyer to oversee the farmland until his son was of age. He then packed up whatever he could carry and left the country. Other than an occasional painting finding its way back to America, Kinney and Patrick were never heard from again."

"They gave up everything to be with each other." Brian’s cough brought Justin back down to earth. "I could use another cup of your coffee, Claire."

"Of course, Brian." As the three of them turned to exit the hall, Brian noticed a painting of the farmhouse. "Claire, if Kinney and his wife were so rich, why didn’t they live in a mansion? Did they live here? This painting is of this house, isn’t it?"

"You’re right. But in Kinney’s day this was an out house. No, not that kind of outhouse. The original Kinney home burned down years ago. The outlying houses were all that were left. None survive today except for this house and the barn. I had this painting framed myself a long time ago. But I always got the impression that it wasn’t complete or that a piece of it is missing."

"I believe you're right. But I’d have to take a trip home and to Joan’s house to be sure. I remember an old painting that hung in the den or what should have been a den. Jack used it mainly to hide in when he wanted to smoke. The painting was of a great house but it was so dirty I don’t remember the details."

"Brian, maybe we can rescue the painting when we go home. I know a good restorer."

"I’ll think about it, Sunshine. I think it’s time for us to go, we’ve taken up enough of your time, Claire."

"Brian, it’s late. You can’t drive back to Pittsburgh now."

"Is there a decent hotel nearby?"

"We have plenty of room here. Please stay. I have more photos and documents you may be interested in. We can talk more tomorrow after a good night's sleep."

"We can’t impose on you and John."

"It’s not an imposition. Besides I have a feeling John may want to go out. I worry that he goes out alone all the time."

"No woman in his life?"

"That’s the problem. There are too many women in his life. I never know who I’m talking to on the phone when they call for him."

*************

Sitting in the screen porch Brian and John got to know one another a little better as Claire and Justin talked some more about the Kinney past.

"So, big bro, Claire says you like the ladies. Lots of ladies."

"Yeah, what’s it to you. You’re a fag, what would you know about it?"

"A lot more than you think."

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

"Let me ask you something first. How many women do you sleep with everyday?"

"Everyday? I’m on the road most of the time. I usually hook up on the weekends. Why?"

"From the time I was about twenty up until a few years ago I would do about one to two tricks a night. More on weekends."

"Tricks?"

"Having sex, ‘sleeping’ with someone."

"Every night?" Brian nodded. "More on the weekends?" Brian nodded again.

"Shit, that’s a lot of sex."

"It’s a difficult job but someone had to do it. And I had no reason to stop. And everything to prove, to myself. I only say this because it doesn’t mean shit. Men, women, both, you’re kidding yourself if you think all that sex is a satisfying way to live. It’s not. Take it from your very experienced little brother."

"Fuck."

"Exactly."

"What happened a few years ago? You said up until a few years ago you did..."

"Tricks."

"Yeah."

"Justin happened. We’re not monogamous, I’m not ready for that but I don’t do it as much. Need to keep up my strength for Justin. The boy’s insatiable. Claire’s concerned about you, that’s all."

"She’s my mother; she can’t help it. I haven’t met the right woman, yet."

"Or the right man. Don’t give me that look. My gaydar is usually right. I was a little slow on the uptake today because I was distracted. Don’t tell me that you haven’t experimented, taken a walk on the dark side?"

"No, I haven’t and I don’t intend to. I’m straight."

"Sure you are. You’re as straight as I am."

John stood up, glaring at Brian. Brian hid his flinch well.

"The farm, Kinney. What are you going to do with the farm? I don’t care about myself. I can get an apartment or a shack anywhere I want. This place is the only home my mother has ever known. Jack is dead; she has no hope and no right to this place. I repeat, what do you intend to do?"

Upon hearing her son shouting, Claire, followed by Justin, ran out to the porch. "What’s all the shouting about?"

"Brian, are you okay?"

"I’m fine, Justin. Brother John wants to know my intentions."

"Your what?"

"He wants to know what I’m going to do about the deed to the farm." Facing Claire, Brian took the deed out of his pocket and pressed it into her hands. "If you have a lawyer, call him. I’ll sign the deed over to you. I’m really a city boy. Too quiet for me. Justin has a lot of allergies. If we stay much longer, he’ll be sneezing his nose off. But I’d like visitation rights. Maybe bring Gus here."

Claire looked down at the deed in her hand, then drew Brian into a tight hug.   
Overwhelmed, Claire was unable to speak. Feeling the same, Brian silently returned the hug.

"John, before it gets too dark, would you show me the barn?"

"The barn? It’s just an old barn." Justin rolled his eyes at John and nodded toward Claire and Brian who were still indulging in their Kodak moment. Justin and John walked to the barn giving Claire and Brian time to recover.

"Justin, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you were gay."

"I don’t know, maybe about twelve. Didn’t do anything about it until I was seventeen. Why?"

"And Brian? When did he know?"

"I think he had his first experience at fourteen."

"Fourteen? Shit and he said he does tricks?"

"Yeah, a regular stud. He’s cut down, a lot. John, why all these questions about knowing if you’re gay or not. Are you gay?"

"Brian seems to think so. Says his radar is never wrong."

"That’s gaydar and yeah, he’s never wrong."

"Fucking hell." Justin was touched by the similarities between the brooding John and a brooding Brian. Justin hugged John to comfort him. John, who had grown up with a loving and demonstrative parent, gratefully accepted the embrace. Until the tornado named Brian Kinney entered the barn.


	6. The Sunshine Files

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. My. Twink."

Beau, who up to this point had made himself scarce throughout the afternoon, had trotted along with Brian to the barn. Sniffing the air and having the good sense, that his maker had given him, he decided that this next drama was best left to the silly humans. Beau went back to the house and back to Claire.

John saw the wave of jealousy fill the hazel eyes and realized just how tall and powerful his baby brother really was, he released Justin from his grasp.

Under normal circumstances, Justin would relish Brian’s display of jealousy and possessiveness, knowing it would lead to an intense makeout session and equally intense fucking. But these were hardly normal circumstances; Justin had to deflate Brian’s rage.

John watched as Justin transformed from what moments before was a strong man offering comfort into a sweet wide-eyed innocent boy, with his large blue eyes moistening with just a touch of allergies. Looking up through the sweep of his golden eyelashes, Justin stood apart from John. "He looks so much like you when you’re upset, I couldn’t help myself."

Brian saw the angelic face gaze up at him; he exhaled and with it went all his anger and jealousy. Brian’s features softened as he stood with arms open with an invitation. Justin understood and immediately went to Brian’s waiting arms. "I am so fucked," Brian admitted as he circled his arms around Justin.

John, witnessing this latest drama, began to understand the unique dynamics between these two men. To the outside world, Brian was the boss, the master, the top; in reality, Brian was the other half of a partnership. A partner, who at times was whipped by a little blond. Brian knew it, for the most part accepted it and needed it. John wondered if he’d ever find anyone like Justin for himself.

With Brian’s ego sufficiently soothed, Justin ventured a suggestion. "It’s not all that late and it’s Saturday. Is there anything to do around here?"

"Justin, do you really think a pair of fags like us can just walk into the local watering hole and order a couple of beers. We’ll be riding a rail out of here faster than you can bat those baby blues and not in a positive, life affirming way."  
John cracked up with laughter as the tension was all but drained from the situation. "I know of a place that’s safe for fags; it’s a few miles out of town."

"Uh huh. I’m never wrong." Brian exclaimed smugly. Before another drama could unfold, Justin ushered the brothers out of the barn and began to babble. "We should tell Claire that we’re going out so she won't worry and are we dressed okay? We don’t have anything really nice to put on and does this place have music? I haven’t danced in such a long time and..."

"Does he always talk so much?"

"Yeah."

"You have my sympathies."

"Thanks. Let’s go before he walks into a cow pie or something. Hey, Sonny Boy, slow down before you strain your mouth. I have plans for it later." Brian winked at John who could only roll his eyes. Justin ignored the snarky comment as usual and kept babbling on.

After promising Claire he’d keep an eye on the brothers, Justin and said brothers piled into John’s truck and headed for a little bar just outside of town called ‘The Honey Bear.’ Apparently Bridgeton and surrounding environs had a sufficient amount of gay men and women to warrant their own bar and grill.

The Honey Bear was once an old barn that had been transformed into a bar restaurant and it had a small dance floor. It was surprisingly cozy having several large pot bellied stoves and one large fireplace in a corner to keep the big building warm in the winter. The tables and thick cushioned sofas and chairs were arranged around each stove to give the feeling of intimacy. In the middle was an empty expanse suitable for dancing. The music was loud enough for dancing but low to encourage talk. In front of the fireplace were large and inviting futon pillows. The candles burning on each table and on the hearth, added to its warmth. It was a sophisticated refuge in rural Pennsylvania.

The three claimed an unoccupied table and stove near the bar. Brian and Justin took up residence on the sofa while John settled into the chair. They didn’t have long to wait for a waiter to walk over and take their drink orders.

Brian, feeling at home, in his element did what came natural for him. John watched with awe as Brian surveyed the whole place and in a matter of seconds made mental notes of who was doable and who was not. Brian oozed with sex, every twink, bear and troll twitched with excitement and hope. John wondered how Justin could put up with such obvious wanton behavior. Justin wrinkled his nose and told Brian to behave. 

Brian, tongue in cheek, replied, "Moi?" 

John shook his head at the two realizing that Justin must be used to Brian in stud mode. The pretty red-headed waiter came back with their drinks.

"New in town?" The redhead twink asked, cruising Brian while placing the beers on the table. Justin glared. The unspoken ‘he’s mine’ hung in the air. The redhead sighed wistfully and Brian shrugged. The waiter turned to John and handed him his beer. "Don’t I know you?" Brian and Justin leaned in, awaiting John’s answer. John blushed and sputtered, "I don’t think so."

"I never forget a face, especially one as handsome as yours. It’ll come back to me." With that said, the redhead wiggled away to another table. Brian and Justin continued to stare at John with amusement. "I don’t know him, really; at least, I don’t think I know him."  
Brian, unable to waste a moment of torture, teased his brother with, "ping, ping, ping." Justin elbowed Brian in the gut as John’s blush deepened, and he hid behind his beer bottle. After a few moments and sweating with embarrassment, John stated, "I need something stronger than beer." He looked around searching for a waiter. Brian smirked and sat up straight. Within seconds, Red was back and Brian ordered a round of shots. 

Addressing Justin, John asked, "How does he do that?" 

"It’s a gift. Gets us a lot of drinks that way and anyone else he wants." 

"Don’t you mean anything else?"

"No, I don’t." Red came back with the shots. "Now, I remember. It was about a month ago, you came in here, a little drunk. Some guys were hitting on you but you weren’t into it. I took you home." Red disappeared, Brian and Justin waited for an explanation.

"Damn." John knew enough about the two men in front of him that they wouldn’t let this drop. Downing the shot of Beam in one swallow, John explained.

"I did come in here. I was heading back home after an argument with my girlfriend, well not really my girlfriend. We were seeing each other for about a month. It wasn’t going anywhere. I had a little too much to drink that night. I pulled off the road and came in here looking for coffee. I was never in here before; I didn’t know what kind of place this was. Red, came over, brought me the coffee. I guess he saved me. A couple of guys were getting way too friendly and I was too drunk to understand. The little guy told them to fuck off, sobered me up then made sure I got home okay. He was very, um, sweet." John took another pull of beer. 

Justin had that ‘awww moment’ look on his face. Brian had the good sense to say nothing. The music changed to something familiar and danceable. 

"Come on, Sunshine. Let's show these hick fags how it's done." Brian pulled Justin up off the sofa and onto the dance floor that was peppered with couples attempting to dance. The Honey Bear was about to be favored with a backwoods version of the Brian and Justin show.

The music was slow but with a pounding beat. Justin took his place with his arms around Brian’s neck. Brian snaked his arms around Justin’s waist, scrunching down a bit to grind their groins together. Both men were instantly hard. Foreheads touching Brian gazed into Justin’s face; Justin had that way too familiar grin telling Brian this is exactly how Justin knew they were going to end up. Justin closed his eyes and allowed Brian and the music to take him away. They continued to sway with the music, Brian holding Justin tightly. This wasn’t Babylon so there wasn’t anyone to intrude upon them but Brian sent out the signals that the man in his arms belonged to him, and Brian didn’t share. No one would get between them. 

Justin turned so that they were dancing cock to ass, Brian suggestively humped Justin’s luscious ass. Brian slipped his hands into Justin’s front pockets, groping the hard organ within Justin’s cargos. The whole bar watched with lust and admiration. The lovers were unofficially crowned the kings of The Honey Bear. Justin turned again and tilted his head. Brian suckled the offered delicate neck and nibbled on Justin’s ear.

As John watched the couple, he was struck with how truly beautiful they were together. Apart, they were striking; together they became an erotic combination of sensual energy John had never seen before. John never entertained the thought that two men could be as arousing as Brian and Justin.

Red came back with a few more beers. Before he left, he spoke softly into John’s ear. 

"They’re beautiful together, aren’t they?" John couldn’t help but nod in agreement. 

"You’re just as gorgeous as he is. My name is Bobby. I’m here every weekend. My number’s on the back of your napkin. When you’re ready, give me a call." Bobby left to attend another table, leaving a stunned John in his wake. 

As the song began to wind down, Brian cupped Justin’s face and deeply kissed the beautiful full lips. Justin gave himself over to the kiss, wishing that Brian would take him into a backroom or bathroom. Any place where they could end their dance properly. Brian released Justin’s face and shook his head. There would be no quick fuck this time. Justin sighed and gave a little pout. Brian giggled and kissed the pouting lips. "Later, in a bed, no woodland fuck for you, little boy." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." 

Secure with Brian’s promise, Justin led his lover back to their table and sofa. Grateful to be greeted with fresh cold beer, the lovers snuggled up against each other on the sofa.  
John barely noticed the couple’s return as he fingered the napkin with Bobby’s number on it. "What’s that?" Brian sing-songed. 

"Nothing." 

"He gave you his number, didn’t he?"

"Brian, leave John alone. John, he’s very cute, for a twink and he’s obviously interested." 

"He’s not bad," Brian added. 

Justin knew that was Kinney-speak for "I’d do him." Choosing to ignore Brian’s comment, John looked into Justin’s soulful eyes and began to see what Brian saw. Besides the obvious, Justin was genuinely a kindhearted young man, full of love. Sadly, John realized he had spent the majority of his adult life looking for companionship in the wrong places. Maybe there was a Justin for him. Yawning, a bit bored and getting a little pissed with the looks that brother John was giving his Justin, Brian snatched the napkin out of John’s hand and stuffed it into John’s shirt pocket. "I’m beat; let's go back to the house. I need my dick sucked." 

Justin gave Brian a scowl but acquiesced. "That sound’s like a plan."

The three got up and John placed a hefty tip on the table. Before leaving, Brian asked for one of John’s business cards. Expecting Brian to put it in his pocket, a startled John watched Brian put the card down on the tip. "Just hedging my bets," Brian told the curious John. Then he pushed John toward the door before John had a chance to pick up the card. Justin turned and gave Bobby a wink and a wave as they headed out the door.  
The drive home was fairly silent except for the suckface noises Brian and Justin were making as the blond sat on Brian’s lap trying to consume Brian’s lips.

"Shit, can’t you two wait until we get home?" 

Briefly coming up for air, the lovers replied, NO!" As they continued making a meal out of each other.

John drove into the driveway, opened the door for his two panting companions and waited for Brian and Justin to notice that the car had stopped and they were in front of the house. "Come on, I’ll show you where you can crash and please hold down the noise. There’s been no sex in this house for damn near forty years. You might peel the paint off the walls." Chuckling, the lovers regained their composure and entered the house. John showed them the bathroom and then the guest room. He bid them goodnight and retreated to his own room next door. John prayed that the walls that were strong enough to hold up the house which was well over a hundred years old were strong enough to hold out the noises he knew were going start the minute his door was shut.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian shut the bedroom door behind them and pounced on Justin. His lips found those he had been ravishing in the car and they both moaned wanting the release they had been denied for hours. Brian backed Justin towards the bed ripping his clothes off as they went. 

When the backs of Justin's legs hit the side of the bed he shoved Brian back, easily divesting himself of the rest of his clothes while he waited for Brian to get out of his. He saw Brian fish condoms and lube out of his jeans.

"Do you have enough?" Justin asked with a grin.

"We're about to find out," Brian said sheathing his hard cock.

Justin threw back the beautiful quilt that covered the bed. He then leaned back on the bed supporting himself on his elbows. He brought his legs up opening them so Brian could get the full effect. He leisurely stroked his cock as he waited for his beautiful lover to ready himself.

With a throaty growl Brian fell between Justin's legs kissing those lips, and those cheeks, and that neck and nipples and stomach, working his way towards his goal. He took Justin's cock in his mouth tasting the precum that was already there.

"Fuck me," Justin breathed wanting to be taken in the way that only Brian ever did.

Brian got onto his knees squirting lube into Justin's pucker and stretching it with his fingers. His dick was not far behind drawing a cry from Justin that neither of them bothered to stifle. Brian rocked into the boy driving him forcefully into the mattress. Justin grunted his approval and grabbed Brian's hair pulling his head down for a kiss. They bucked against each other varying the speed and intensity until they were both bathed in sweat and ready to explode. They moaned and panted as their orgasms neared. With a few final thrusts Brian came with a huge groan. Justin wasn't far behind calling out his lover's name as he shot all over them both.

They lay entwined in each other's arms waiting for the room to settle back into place.  
"Phew," Brian gasped as he got rid of the condom. "That was definitely a top ten."

"Yeah," Justin agreed. "Must be all this good country air."

"At least you didn't step in a cow pie. That's one of those good country things that I could do without."

"And just why would I be the one to step in a cow pie?" Justin asked.

"You know you're always looking at things in terms of what would make a good picture. You never pay attention to where your feet are going."

Justin snorted his disapproval. "There aren't even any cows around here."

Brian sucked in his lips. "If there are I'm sure you would find their droppings."

"Fuck you!"

"I intend to," Brian said. "Ready?"

"Always," Justin said as Brian rolled on top of him. "Do you think they heard us?" 

Brian shrugged. "Maybe John will learn what gay sex is all about." He grabbed another condom as they got ready for round two.

John lay in his bed listening to his brother and his twink go at it. He had no idea that he would be so aroused listening to them. He jerked off during the first bout. Something about Justin's moans really set him off. He pictured the redhead, Bobby, from the Honey Bear. John could imagine his dick buried so deep into that twink that neither of them would remember where one began and the other ended. He came with such force that he hardly knew what had hit him. During round two next door John debated getting up and going back to the Honey Bear to have his way with Bobby then and there. He settled for jerking off again, however, but he vowed that tomorrow night he would wait for the redhead to finish work and then they would be together. He knew it would be exactly what he needed. Maybe Bobby would be his Justin. He should only be as lucky as his little brother at finding the perfect man.

Some time later John fell asleep thinking about his redhead. He had no idea when Brian and Justin finally got some rest.

In the other room Brian rolled off his luscious blond and turned onto his back.

"Umm," he said letting out a breath.

"Enough?" Justin asked feeling deliciously tired.

Brian arched a brow at him. "Never enough," he reminded his young partner.

"I'm tired," Justin yawned.

"Youth, built for speed, not stamina."

"Don't you think we should give the rest of the people in the house a chance to sleep? It's almost two."

"I suppose." Brian released a slow breath. "Besides, I only have one condom left, and we might need it in the morning."

"You want that to be the wake up call for the household?" Justin giggled.

"I could think of worse ways of waking up," Brian said tongue in cheek.

"You're incorrigible."

"But extremely loveable."

Justin smiled at Brian. "I do love you, you know."  
"I know. And … thanks for bringing me here."

"You mean it? I did the right thing tracking down the Andersons?"

"You always do the right thing … even when it doesn't seem like it at the time."

Justin leaned in and kissed Brian before turning and snuggling back against his man. He felt Brian's arm come around him. Brian's breath caressed the top of his hair just before he fell asleep.


	7. The Sunshine Files

Brian woke up the next morning to the aroma of Claire’s excellent coffee wafting under his nose.

"Wakey, wakey."

"Mmm, smells good." Brian pried open an eye and noticed that not only was his boy awake but he was freshly showered and dressed. Handing Brian the mug, Justin set out a fresh set of clothes for his lover.

"Why are you awake so early and where did these clothes come from?"

"First, it's not all that early. Two, I packed us a bag before we left; it was in the jeep. I figured the extra clothes might come in handy just in case we got lost in the wilderness. Third, Claire made breakfast, and my stomach woke me up. And if you hurry I may even leave you some." Justin allowed all his information to sink into Brian’s sleep foggy brain then scurried out of the bedroom down to the kitchen. Brian took a couple of sips from the mug. Sweetened just the way he liked it, the coffee helped the fog begin to lift. Brian’s bladder and stomach were each making demands. He got up and threw his clothes on. Taking the mug with him, Brian first hit the bathroom then followed his nose to the kitchen. Claire, John and Justin were already seated and eating their meal.

"Nice of you to join us, Brian. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes, ma’am." 

"Then help yourself and have a seat."

"Thank you, Claire." Looking around at the trio seated at the table, Brian got the distinct impression he was the butt of a joke, but his need for more coffee outweighed his curiosity. Brian helped himself to another mugful and toast.

"Is that all you’re going to eat? It’s no wonder why you’re so skinny." Brian, unable to sustain a conversation this early on a Sunday morning merely nodded and took a bite of his toast.

"Brian, Claire showed me an album with pictures of your grandparents and the rest of your family. She’s going to let us take it back home with us so I can make copies. Claire, I’ll get it back to you as soon as possible."

"No rush, Justin. I’ve been able to look at them for forty years and it will give you two a good excuse to come back for a visit. Brian, do you think Gus’ mother would allow you to bring him here. I'd love to meet him. We could make a weekend of it; perhaps plan a bar-b-q."

Much to Justin’s surprise and pleasure, Brian grunted an affirmation. Needing help with the Kinney-speak translation, John and Claire looked to Justin. "That means, yes, we’d love to Claire."

"Hmm, we’ll plan a date before you leave." With help from the coffee and the toast filling his belly, Brian was ready to contribute to the conversation. Not fully thinking it through, Brian offered his own invitation. "John, do you ever get to the city? If the Honey Bear piqued your curiosity last night, there are plenty of other places like it, Justin and I can introduce you to."

Not missing a beat and already having a mother/son talk with Claire, John answered, "I’d love to visit Pittsburgh. I’d like to see how the other half lives. As far as my curiosity goes, I think I may have satisfied that at the Honey Bear. There’s a phone call I have to make later." Brian, relieved that he didn’t put his size twelves in his mouth again, took out a couple of his business cards and gave one each to Claire and John, requesting they keep in touch.

After helping Claire clear up the breakfast dishes, Brian and Justin packed up their belongings and said their goodbyes. Not wanting to give rise to anymore emotional displays, Brian hurried Justin out of the house and to the Jeep. Before getting in Brian drew John into a fierce hug. He then thanked Claire for accepting him and Justin into her home and promised to come back soon. Claire and John waved as the Jeep headed down the drive. Beau, who had been an innocent bystander for the past 24 hours worth of drama, was happy to have his quiet peaceful home returned to him. He naively wagged his tail as the Jeep drove away. Poor dog, little did he know.

The drive back to Pittsburgh was quiet and uneventful, each man lost in thought. Justin had indeed awoken very early and spoke with Claire about his own interest in the artist Kinney and the possible value of the paintings hanging in her home. He promised to do some research, explaining his own relationship with Lindsay, as artist and gallery manager, plus Justin still had many contacts at PIFA. Claire had to agree with Brian on that one. Justin belonged back at the institute to finish his education. Silently he nodded his agreement; it appeared that Justin had acquired another mother figure in his life. John too was interested in the value of the artwork as possible investments for his mother’s future and/or tax breaks if donated to a major museum. Justin offered to check out those possibilities too. Aside from Lindsay as art consultant, Justin decided to elicit Teddy’s help as well. Justin was also curious about the painting that hung in Joan’s home. As he was trying to come up with a scheme to take a look at the painting, Brian’s voice broke through his reverie.

"You’re going to wear out that gerbil in your head if you keep up all that thinking. And before you start making elaborate plans that include me or any of our friends, we’re first going home, I’m going to take a hot shower, preferably with my hot partner, then I’m going to fuck said partner into the mattress and I'm not going to worry if my partner makes a lot of noise because my neighbors are quite used to it. Then we’re going to eat something, fuck again, and then we’ll discuss your plans. Okay?" 

All Justin could do was smile and nod his consent. It never ceased to amaze him how perceptive Brian was when it came to him and his plans. Drowsy and feeling unusually calm, Justin leaned back in his seat and began to doze.

Brian, seeing his content and quiet lover sleeping, couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. He had survived his trip down memory lane, with Justin’s support. And with luck from the gods, he had gained a brother and another step-mother? Whatever Claire was to him, Brian liked it. Claire was able to give Brian a small piece of Jack as a good man, not the bastard he had grown up with. It couldn’t wipe away the years of pain and heartache but at least Brian now had some understanding of what went wrong. Taking a page from Claire’s book, Brian couldn’t change the past but he could certainly make an impact on his future. That future, he hoped included Justin, Gus and John.

Back at the Anderson farm, Claire went about her usual Sunday chores. John was making plans of his own. Contemplating the phone number on the napkin, John made his decision; he dialed. After apologizing for waking the sleeping Bobby they made a ‘date’ to meet after his shift for an early dinner. The Honey Bear did make a palatable steak dinner and the atmosphere was conducive for exploration into unknown territory. Both of Jack’s boys had seduction on their menu that afternoon.

Brian’s plans went true to form, no worries there. Justin was his very willing participant. John had a little trouble getting started. He was entering ‘virgin territory’, so to speak and he had no idea what to do. Bobby, however, was not unfamiliar with virgins. John had the good sense to follow Bobby’s lead.

Arriving at the Honey Bear at about four, Bobby lead John to a table set for two and poured him a glass of wine from a bottle he had breathing on their table. While waiting for their dinner to arrive Bobby eased John into conversation. John learned that outward appearances were indeed deceiving. Bobby wasn’t all that much younger than John. He was studying business law at Penn State on a partial scholarship, hence the need to work at the Honey Bear. Bobby had regular customers that tipped him well due to his fine service. The fact that Bobby was very attractive made it all the more easy. During the week Bobby lived on campus then came home on the weekends to work. He also had a job at the university’s cafeteria. The enterprising young man intrigued and impressed John. Like John, Bobby was working hard to make it and he kept his ties to his home town. John found that Bobby’s grey blue eyes were just as pleasing as Justin’s ocean blues. His skin was pale and he had a mop of deep red hair. John found himself reaching to touch Bobby’s hair and blushed at his own impulsiveness. Bobby welcomed the touch and leaned in toward it.

John and Bobby found it easy going, able to converse about almost anything from property taxes to the home town teams. They learned they had gone to the same high school, graduating at different years but having some of the same teachers. John couldn’t believe how relaxed he felt. This was so different from ‘courting’ women. He liked the difference. 

Around seven, conversation winding down, they had to go home. John had an early appointment in the morning and Bobby had to go back to campus that night. John had to admit to himself that he didn’t want to leave. Out in the parking lot they made plans to see each other the following weekend and Bobby promised to call during the week. 

Before allowing John to get into his car and sensing that John had never kissed a man, Bobby clasped John by the nape of his neck and pulled John down to meet his lips. John melted into the embrace. Breaking for air, John attempted speech. Bobby smiled and calmed John’s racing thoughts. 

"There’s no rush; we take this nice and slow." John nodded then he took another taste of Bobby’s full ripe lips, this time more prepared to savor the flavor of Bobby’s own taste combined with the wine. "Until next Friday then," Bobby ventured. 

"I’ll be here," John promised. Retreating into their cars, John went home, Bobby went back to Penn.

During the next week, Brian was in full ad exec mode, barking out his orders, watching his staff jump and overall just being Brian Kinney. Justin spent all his spare time running around town doing his research. His Sunshine file grew fatter with all the information he was collecting. Lindsay was fascinated with the art book, Claire’s photo album and with the artist Kinney. She joined Justin in his research. Brian made good his promise to Justin and found a way of getting into Joanie’s house to take a good look at the painting. Actually it was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be. 

One afternoon, Joan, not feeling too much pain and in need of Brian’s ‘help’ with a tax bill, bullied her way past Cynthia and into Brian’s office. Thankfully Brian was in between clients. Not wanting to give up the game to Joan, Brian had little trouble being his snarky self. Making an excuse that he didn’t have his personal check book with him at the office, he told Joan he would go to her house that evening with a check. Hoping that Joan would be three sheets to the wind by then, Brian would have no difficulty looking at the painting and perhaps escaping that house with it tucked under his arm.

Later that evening, Joan had her check and Brian had his Kinney.

Over the next several weeks, with the help from Lindsay, Ted, John and Brian, Justin’s research was coming to an end. Lindsay had arranged for the shipping of all the ‘Kinney’s’ to the gallery and for an appraiser to look them over. With a little cleaning the near perfect paintings were worth close to $100,000.00, maybe more at auction. At the very least, allowing them to be shown or donating them to a museum could bring Claire a tidy sum. When the question of ownership came up, Brian decided to make sure that when he signed over the deed to the house to Claire, all its contents including the paintings were stipulated as hers. Justin had hopes of reuniting the two parts of the painting of the Anderson farmhouse and the Kinney mansion and giving the whole painting back to Claire. To Justin, it symbolized the reuniting of Brian and his family.  
John’s business took him to Pittsburgh on many occasions and Bobby was able to meet there as well. Brian introduced John to his ‘family.’ Debbie nearly lost her wig when the look-alike brothers sauntered into the diner one afternoon. (By then, John had perfected his saunter.) 

"Holy fuck! There’s two of them!" Debbie exclaimed with a shriek. After calming Brian’s first step-mother down, he explained the whole story to Debbie. Debbie embraced her latest ‘son’ into her fold, nearly turning John blue with one of her infamous bear hugs.

John learned that being Brian Kinney’s brother had several advantages. When visiting Pittsburgh and especially the land of Liberty, not only did he pick up a few business contacts, he had more phone numbers from men than he knew what to do with. John also learned the disadvantages of being Brian Kinney’s brother; he had more phone numbers from men than he knew what to do with. John didn’t want all those phone numbers. There was only one phone number he wanted and had. His and Bobby’s relationship was growing.   
As summer was approaching, Claire made good on her invitation for the bar-b-q. She planned a real family party for the July 4th weekend. The unsuspecting Claire had no idea what ‘family’ meant to Brian and Justin. Poor Beau, the old dog’s peaceful life was about to take a major left turn.

 

Brian turned into the driveway and glanced in the rearview mirror. He could see Debbie's old heap containing her, Michael, Hunter and Ben make the same turn. He breathed a sigh of relief that they had managed to follow him all the way with no misadventures. He could see Ted's car containing Ted, Emmett and Lindsay turn as well. They had all made it.

"Tell me why I'm doing this again," Brian said glancing back at Gus who was dozing in his big boy seat in the back of the rented Jeep Cherokee.

"Because you want Claire and John to meet the rest of your family, especially your son."

"He seems really thrilled to be doing this," Brian snarked looking at the sleepy boy.

"You know the car always puts him to sleep if we go any distance," Justin said. "Hey, Gus, we're here." Justin reached behind his seat, grabbed Gus' leg and rubbed gently. The little boy opened his eyes.

"Maybe we should buy one of these things," Brian said tapping the steering wheel.  
"You mean so we can have a family vehicle as opposed to your fuckmobile."

"I thought it would be yours, but if you don't want…"

Brian was unable to finish that statement as Justin's lips found his and kissed him hard. Justin knew he would be getting a new car. He smiled one of his sunshine specials. 

"Hey, you'll have me running this heap into the house if you don't stop that," Brian griped as he pulled the vehicle to a stop. Gus giggled in the back seat.

They all climbed out and Brian freed Gus from his car seat. He took Gus' hand and led him towards Claire and John who were waiting just outside the screen porch. Gus hung tight to Brian's leg, a little unsure about these strangers.

"Gus," Brian said. "This is your Uncle John and your grandma Claire."

"Hi," Gus said half hiding behind Brian's leg.

"He's beautiful, Brian," Claire said. "He looks just like you. Gus, can I have a hug? I baked a batch of cookies specially for you." Gus looked up at his father who nodded. Gus made his way over to Claire and put his arms around Claire's neck as she squatted down to hug the little boy. "Bobby, bring that plate of cookies out here," Claire called as the redhead from the Honey Bear came out of the screen porch carrying a plate of cookies. "Which one would you like, Gus?"

Gus pointed to one but looked over at Lindsay who had gotten out of the car and was standing with all the others while Gus made the acquaintance of his relatives.

"Say thank you, Gus," Lindsay told him, "and you can have one."

Gus said thank you smiling up at Claire as he took a bite of the delicious cookie. "Good," he said.

John came over and held out his hand. Gus took it looking up at the man who looked a lot like his father. He looked back and forth between the two men. "He looks like you, Daddy."

"Actually he looks like me," John said with a grin. "I'm older."

"I'll give you that," Brian said not wanting to discuss age.

Just then Beau put in an appearance deciding to lick the cookie residue off Gus' face. Gus giggled and ran to his father. 

"Beau won't hurt you," Brian said.

"If you throw this stick, he'll bring it back to you," John said picking up a twig that lay on the ground nearby.

Gus wasn't great at throwing the stick but Beau faithfully returned it each time, even if it only went a foot or two. While Gus was occupied, Brian introduced everyone else and they all got drinks. They went to sit in the screen porch away from the hot afternoon sun.

"The bar-b-q is all fired up and ready to go whenever you want to eat," John said.

"I'm starving," Justin said.

"Don't be bashful, Sunshine," Brian said kissing Justin's cheek.

"A good appetite is very attractive in a man," Claire declared.

"Thank you, Claire," Justin said grandly getting up to go help with the food. Brian stuck out his tongue at him.

"Gus, stay in sight," Brian said. "We don't want you falling in the stream."

"Beau won't let that happen," John stated. The boy and dog were running around the barn chasing each other.

The hamburgers and steaks were added to the bar-b-q and John took on the role of chef. Claire, Debbie, Justin and Lindsay went inside to lay out the salads and rolls. Emmett and Ted were talking to Bobby. Michael and his brood said they were going to walk down to the stream before the food was ready.

Brian moved over beside John watching him arrange everything over the fire.

"It's a beautiful day for a bar-b-q," John said.

Brian nodded. "I see you and Bobby are seeing each other."

"Actually he's been living here for about a week. We love each other," John said slowly.

"You don't waste time when you make up your mind."

"Did you?"

Brian winced. "Way too much! Justin had to drag me kicking and screaming into a relationship."

"I'm too old to waste time," John said. "I've never been so happy. And mother loves Bobby."

"I'm really happy for you," Brian said sincerely.

"Thanks. It wouldn't have happened if you and Justin hadn't come here that day."  
Brian nodded in confirmation. "There's something else I want to talk to you about though."

Before Brian could say anything more Claire came out of the porch to tell them that the rest of the food was ready whenever the meat was done.

"I want to talk to you both about the deed," Brian said.

"Have you signed the papers we sent you?" Claire asked.

"No, I haven't."

Claire looked startled. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Kind of," Brian said. "I'm not signing…"

"You fucking asshole! You're backing out after everything you said?" John exploded. 

Everyone within earshot stopped talking and turned to watch the drama unfold.

"If you'll let me finish…"

"I can't believe you would stab us in the back like that," John continued his rant, the meat on the bar-b-q forgotten as his temper got the best of him.

"John, all I want is your promise to help me build a treehouse for Gus and then I'll happily sign."

"Oh," John said looking sheepish and shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"I figured you are an architect and we could build a good one for Gus in that old maple." Brian grinned, the anger forgotten.

"We could design a humdinger. But who's going to build it?"

"I thought you and me and Justin and maybe Bobby?" Brian said with a crooked smile.

"What about your other friends?"

"Can you imagine Emmett with a hammer?" Brian asked. John chuckled. "Besides you're family and I want this to be a family project." John seemed to like the sound of that.

"And Brian wants it big enough that he can share it with Gus," Justin said coming over and putting his arms around Brian's waist.

"Twat," Brian said but kissed Justin fondly.

"Daddy!" Gus cried running out from behind the barn.

"Gus, what's wrong? What happened?"

The little boy ran to his father. He was covered in mud and maybe something worse. 

"Beau knocked me down," Gus said looking like he wanted to cry.

"Where were you?" Brian asked looking at the filthy boy and his own now filthy leg where Gus was hanging on.

"Probably out by the rain barrel. It has a slow leak and it's always muddy around it," John said.

"Did you find the only cow pie in the county?" Brian asked lifting Gus up and giving him the sniff test. It was only mud if his nose could be believed.

"You're getting all dirty too, Brian," John said.

"It's okay," Brian said giving Gus a kiss. "Lindsay brought three outfits for Gus and Justin told me to bring a change of clothes. Hey, Sonny Boy, how be we go climb a tree while we're dirty. We can change for dinner when it's ready."

"Yeah," Gus said enthusiastically wrapping his arms around Brian's neck.

Brian carried Gus over to the old maple and set the boy carefully up on the big branch before he climbed up after him. Everybody could see Brian and Gus talking and gesturing as they dangled their feet from the branch.

"What a difference from the day Brian fell in the stream," John said sadly.

"Brian's always worried that he won't be a good father, that he'll turn out like Jack," Justin said.

"I don't think he has anything to worry about."

"Me either," Justin said with a grin. "Can you turn the heat down on the meat so that it won't be ready too soon?"

"You got it, but I thought you were hungry."

"Some things are more important than my stomach," Justin said looking at Brian and Gus.

"Yeah," John agreed.

"Oh, I brought something for you and Claire," Justin said. "It's in the back of the Jeep."  
John followed Justin and helped him unload the painting they had taken from Joan's house. John went and got its alter ego from the hall. When they placed them side by side they looked great, like that was how they should be, like they were complete.

"It's good to reunite them," Claire said wiping a tear from her eye. Debbie gave her a big hug.

"Brian, come look at this," Justin called.

"In a minute," Brian replied. "Gus and I almost have our treehouse planned."

"He's just a big kid, you know," Justin chuckled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating and getting to know each other. The family and friends seemed to meld together just like the two paintings that had been separated for so long. 

As Brian's strange little family got ready to leave, John pulled Brian aside and made arrangements for him to come back in a couple of weeks. John would get the lumber and they could put up the treehouse in a weekend if they really worked at it. Brian gave John and Claire a hug which set off a major hugfest that lasted several minutes as everyone, including Bobby had to be included.

Finally they all climbed into their vehicles and set off back to Pittsburgh.

"That was a good day," Justin said with a happy sigh.

"The best," Gus piped in.

"The best," Brian agreed.

"I guess I can close the Sunshine files now," Justin said putting his folders in the back seat next to Gus.

"I'm just glad you opened them in the first place," Brian said leaning over to kiss his partner. He had a new family, good friends, a great son, and pretty soon the treehouse that he had always wanted. Life was good.


End file.
